<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣】《水声》 by bitterriver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220852">【佐鸣】《水声》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterriver/pseuds/bitterriver'>bitterriver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterriver/pseuds/bitterriver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>半SF设定的一个故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佐鸣】《水声》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《水声》01</p><p> </p><p>佐助抬起头看到了晦暗的天空，特区的天气系统常年是崩坏的。这个地方早已腐烂，如同腐质的树叶。厚重的云层当中撕开了一个大洞，雨和阳光都像倾泻一样从那个洞口中出现，汩汩流淌下来。现在只有雨。雨水难闻又厚重，像是黑色石油。</p><p>他刚刚被强行注射了一剂镇静剂，感觉意识正在离自己远去，器官的活性被一只手给扼住了。在这里他从来就没有选择的权力：电子眼到处都是，扫描和记录着他此刻各项身体数据。他嗅了一下自己身上的药物，他们给他用的是本该被淘汰的巴比妥类（但他们似乎期待他对此产生耐性）。这是这里的人们身上挥散不去的、奴隶的味道——人始终被控制着的标志。</p><p>机械臂运动的声音从另外一端传来，到处都是这样单调的人造声。唯有远处哗啦啦荡开的水流唤回他对五感的掌握。那声音原始而纯粹，佐助闭上眼睛，仿佛能够想象空气分子如何震动着，在他看不见的地方传递着那声音。</p><p>他不确定自己对镇静剂类药物是否已经产生耐性，但是他已经习惯了使用之后的多梦。就像现在，他看到012607坐在自己身上，罕见的金色头发，高昂起头，把手撑在自己的腹部，表情痛苦而迷茫。</p><p>他想不起来012607叫什么名字。动了动嘴，声音没有发出来。</p><p>在这里，话语是空虚无力的。</p><p> </p><p>第一次在格斗室外见到012607，是在水边。</p><p>佐助知道自己尚未丢失心智，不过他只知道自己的名字，连姓氏都已忘却。这里被操控的实验体大部分都接受过记忆改造，为的是使其麻木以变成真正的行尸走肉。只是出于战斗观察的目的，他们的智识被保留下来，以便他们在实验室里格斗时使用脑子，调动策略，产生更有意义的数据。</p><p>012607是一个特殊的例外。特区里没有小孩子，曾经送来的小孩都长大了。虽然实验体之间很少说话，但是大家都把012607当作小孩看待。原因很简单，他的智识似乎完全悬停在了七岁。他很瘦，但不羸弱，格斗能力与身体素质很强。他害怕针头，反抗力惊人，注射药剂时需要五个实验室助手才能把他按倒在地，再加两个人找他的静脉。</p><p>佐助有理由怀疑这是为了削弱012607，或许他们切除了他的部分额叶。毕竟佐助能感受到，他们给他做的实验禁忌似乎还在自己之上。</p><p> </p><p>特区有一个水池，水很深，佐助每天都去。池内的喷泉每天早上五点就会开启。池底摆放了古旧的水缸，莲茎悬浮在水中，全部向上生长并盘缠彼此，像一条条游动的蛇。所有的莲花都是红色的，在水面上被涌动的水流冲刷浮动着。</p><p>佐助凝视它们，仿佛自己沉入了池底。</p><p>从水底向上看水流，看四周的藤蔓、莲花的底部，看外面的世界，像看一个小丑，折射过的光让他眼中所见格外扭曲、怪诞，却又显得更为真实。</p><p>佐助每天有三个小时的自由散步时间，实验室的人告诉他，这是他的特权。但他自己知道，这是为了他的眼睛——在反复的实验中脆弱的、精细的眼球受到了磨损。为了避免视力下降、眼部疲劳或是别的任何灾厄，总之他们不能失去他的眼睛。</p><p>他每天出去望风，为的是保护身上这实验对象，保护他被束缚在这里的理由。矛盾可笑极了。</p><p> </p><p>他在水边看到了012607。过去他们也会在格斗室里相见（这意味着总要有一方打倒另一方），但是次数不多，每次都是为了采集数据而做的测试。012607目前从未赢过自己。</p><p>佐助偷看过他的数据，是个活生的吊车尾。他不知道为什么特区仍坚持把大量心力花在开发012607的能力上。不过，佐助的确敏锐地察觉到012607在本能地隐藏实力，但是其他人显然不然。很多人员已经对实验失去了热情，也难以忍受他像个孩子一样的幼稚与恶作剧。每次做完实验，他们厌烦地把他绑起来，却又喜欢拿他脸上猫须一样的痕取笑，却都会被这家伙吐着舌头孩子气地、甚至天真地反驳。</p><p>012607小孩子一样的要求很多：朋友、牛奶、青蛙钱包、家乡早已停产的拉面。</p><p>此刻，他一个人蹲在水边。佐助看见他的神情落寞极了，可是话也很多。</p><p>012607的话语是破碎的，和小孩子一样常常说出并不循规蹈矩的话语。他们会说看见绿色好疼痛，死去的兔子正在睡觉，花有一天会失去自己的脖子，就像此刻012607在池子的对面，蹲在水边和莲花说话。忽然，他抬起蓝色的眼睛紧盯着佐助，那是一双清澈而有神的蓝眼睛（让后者轻轻颤栗了一下）。他眼中有一种熟悉而落寞的情绪，如此盯着佐助，仿佛要同他开口说些什么。然后，他的双眼变了颜色，开始涣散，不受控制地阖起来——紧闭，池边没有围栏——他的身体向前栽下去——</p><p>扑通。哗啦。</p><p>第一声是012607沉入了水底。第二声是佐助跟着跳了下去。</p><p> </p><p>佐助不知道自己为什么要这样做，一切只是身体的本能。012607应该是太累了，所以失去意识跌进了水中。他来到了水底光怪陆离的世界，看见对方的身体在水底缓慢地下沉。因为自己从水池的另一边跳下去，所以他的额头正对着012607的额头。他们的头发在水底缓缓飘动着，像是盘缠的一簇茎，或是暧昧的一窝水蛇。</p><p>他们在池底这样缓慢向下沦陷，好像有些不合理，可如此一切进行着——当然，或许是时间变得漫长。佐助始终盯着那张脸，直到012607开始痛苦地呼吸，口鼻的周围都是浮动的气泡。佐助知道他正在呛水，于是伸手圈过012607，向上游去，把他带到了水面上。</p><p>湿漉漉的两个人在水面上沉浮着，紧贴着彼此。</p><p>哗啦。水面上翻起了一棵冒头的双生莲花。</p><p>佐助把溺水的人抱起来，放到池边的地面上，摸到脉搏已经很微弱，于是解开他上身的衣服，给他按压胸腔和腹腔。结果他看见了012607身上的标记。他太瘦了，没有丝毫多余的肉，是而实验室给他的标记更为显眼，也过于复杂，聚集在腹部并占据了大片皮肤。此刻因为生命体征显示异常，那标记隐隐发红发烫。不像佐助的标记一样，平时只有很小的一块，潜藏在后颈与脖子处。果然，他是特殊的实验体。</p><p>012607剧烈地呛咳，胡乱吐出了很多水，然后失去了意识。</p><p>这很奇怪，佐助明明知道规矩的：他们的手上都绑缚着监视器，实验人员扫描到体征异常即刻会赶到，他本可袖手旁观，可是佐助也说不清楚自己为什么要救012607。更不要说现在，他盯着对方——他现在更深刻觉察到012607的确是自己的同龄人，大约还年幼一些——感受到一种冲动，一种熟悉的触感。</p><p>吐出水的012607嘴唇微张，满脸都是水迹，混合着他自己吐出的涎液。</p><p>狼狈极了。</p><p>佐助跪在他的身体旁边，低下头，他忽然尝到了那种温和而苦涩的质感。他把气不断送到对方的口中。但应该还是之前心肺复苏的效用，012607猛烈颤抖了一下，突然开始有了呼吸。</p><p>于是，原本的抢救变成了一场意外之至的亲吻。他们的鼻息交织在一起，带有生命温热的触感。漫长的一分钟里，佐助不知道该碰哪里，他用一只手掰过对方的脖颈，感到对方的皮肤在发烫。特区的实验体是被默许相互交合泄欲的，进入特区以来当然没有人教他怎么做，但是他也撞见过一些场景。他是第一次尝试，不断向眼前这个生命索取着，交换着彼此的唾液，用舌头去蹭对方嘴里的敏感点，对方甚至发出了无意识的轻哼声。</p><p>特区人员很快就来了。一切停止。他们提醒佐助作为重点关注对象，又在科技发达的特区，亲自做人工呼吸这种古老的施救行为毫无意义——特区的设施可以完成一切。</p><p>佐助的生命体征一切正常，于是他们只是架走了虚弱的012607，把佐助留在原地。</p><p> </p><p>012607不见了，他躺在地面上时留下的水迹还在，濡湿了一大片地方。</p><p>佐助俯下身，侧躺在池边，贴靠那一大片潮湿的水迹。水迹再次晕湿了他胸口的衣服。他揪着那片濡湿的布料，听到心脏通通、通通地跳动。他难受、熟悉、温柔、苦涩，仿佛有什么粘稠的情绪阻塞了他的胸口。一切仿佛、就仿佛很久以前，他曾和012607亲吻过，他也在水池底那样看过他——额头相抵，不停靠近，却又永远无法触及彼此。时间像水流一样，漫长而均匀地流逝着。</p><p>在池子不远处的草丛边，一只蛙毫无防备地游到水面上，天真地靠近了那条埋伏着的蛇。</p><p>“不是毫无意义。”佐助摸着自己的嘴唇，这样说道。他从头到脚都湿透了。</p><p>像是莲叶掩盖住一个秘密一样，他的声音被湍急的、纯粹的水流声拥抱起来，没有被特区的监听系统捕捉在内，但他的确发出了内心的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【TBC】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*012607用了鸣人的忍者编号设定。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>